Yahtallids
The Yahthallids are a race of amphibious reptiles that live on the world of Alkai, a world thought to located in the Koronus Expanse. The Yahthallids are mostly seen within Mercenary Kabals, groups of Yahthallids who work as hired guns, or within Hunting Parties. It's believed because of their strange biology that the Yahthallids are in some way related to terran animals, or have atleast been designed like them. Biology The Yahthallids are carbon based lifeforms and appear to be either distant relatives to the Terran Reptile or creatures based off Terran Reptiles. The Yahthallid for both genders can stand anywhere between six feet to eight feet tall, with six feet being the average for both genders. Their skeleton system has been observed to be very similar to the Terran Snake. Some examples include multiple joints along the skull to allow them to swallow larger prey then themselves, a flexible skeletal system allowing them to be much more agile, and their perception of the world. Like all Reptiles the Yahthallid are cold-blooded, have scales, and lay eggs. But unlike some reptiles, their claws and fangs aren't their only natural weapon. Yahthallids have a "stinger" on their tails. These stingers can reach anywhere up to fifteen feet, are serrated edges and venom glands on the bottom of the stinger. This venomous weapon is just one of many, their secondary and most used natural weapon is their fangs. These traits have pointed Imperial Scientists to conclude that either the Yahthallid are xenos who evolved beyond that of Terran Reptiles, or they were created by Xenos who had visited Ancient Terra. The Yahthallids possess snake-like faces, furthering their resemblance to Terran Reptiles. Their teeth by their Creator's design are made to tear and rip into flesh to allow Yahthallids to easily deposit their venom. Their tongues, like most reptiles, are forked allowing them to have a much more accurate sense of smell. But unlike most reptiles, on the tips of their tongues are sharp bony carapaces that allow them to dig their tongues into their prey and efficiently rip flesh from the bones of their prey. Their blood is red, since it contains hemoglobin like the majority of reptiles. Like most reptiles, its hard for mammals to tell a female and a male Yahtallid apart. This is mainly because Yahthallid don't give birth to live young, and males and females stand at the same height. The only way to tell a male Yahthallid from a female Yahthallid is generally the markings on their skin or if they possess horns or not, as horns can only be found on certain males. Without their venom, their dangerous bite, and their sting most Yahthallid rely on their speed and agility to take down their prey. Unlike Mammals, Yahthallid can only use their impressive strength for a very short period of time. Meaning they have to move fast and quickly kill or paralyze their prey before they lose their strength. Being genetically engineered killers, all Yahthallids have the instinctive ability to spot weaknesses in their prey. Basilisks Coming soon. Venom The Yahthallids like some reptiles are venomous, and can deliver their deadly "cargo" via multiple methods. They can either deploy their venom either by striking a target with their barbed tails or they can inject it with their fangs. Among humans there is no known cure but simply time. In most subjects the venom of a Yahthallid is painful but not lethal. Their venom is meant to paralyze their prey so they can kill them or swallow them whole. The average time it takes for the average human to fall paralyzed is one minute, with the paralyzation lasting anywhere from hours to an entire day. Homeworld The Yahthallids make their home upon the swampy death world of Alkai. Alkai is thought to be located in the Koronus Expanse and very few humans have come back from it to tell the tale. Around 90% of Alkai is covered in water, with around 70% of that being salt water and the other 30% being freshwater. Alkai is filled with a number of deadly animals that could easily kill a humanoid. Giant snakes that are fifty feet long and giant fish that could swallow a man whole are just some of the less extreme examples. The majority of land of Alkai isn't used, instead the Yahthallids make their homes in the deep waters of the swamps and oceans. What the land is used for is breeding, as most of the predators on Alkai live solely in the water. Society and Culture Yahthallids soon learn to fight with every weapon at their disposal in order to ensure their own survival, primarily against the predators of their own world, but also the other races of the wherever their homeworld. The Yahthallids apparently have a "hunting" type of culture. Their culture revolves around the hunting of dangerous lifeforms. Although they do hunt for sustenance and sometimes even the elimination of threats, Yahthallids mainly hunt as a means of entertainment and proof of worth. Although many hunting societies revolve around the sport and honor of a hunt, the Yahthallids hunt everything. The more they kill, the more they are worth in their society. Their Society is ruled by a Council of the Oldest and Wisest of their kind, known as the Ak'en. The Ak'en do not have ultimate power of their people but are generally listened to because of their age and wisdom. While the Ak'en guide the whole of the Yahthallids, most Yahthallids enter a Mercenary Kabal or a Hunting Party where they pay tribute to the strongest member. Yahthallid Pups are taught in massive groups based on gender. Females learn from the Oldest Female on how to obtain the basic skill set all females need. While Male pups are taught by the Oldest Male on the basic skill set all male Yahthallid need. Once these basic skills are learnt, the two genders merge into one Shoal and are taught more advanced skills. Because of their background, most Yahthallid do not be taught on how to hunt and kill their prey. Yahthallid Sports commonly include arena battles, duels to the death, big game hunting, and a variety of other dangerous sports. These sports are generally meant to weed out the weak and undesirable. Those who survive this "dog eat dog" society until adulthood become known as blooded. Those who survive but haven't done enough to become blooded are usually killed. Religion The Yahthallids' religion revolves around a God of Murder and Bloodlust. Their God, known as Leuth, is a primary aspect of Yahthallid Culture. Leuth is thought to appear to the Yahthallid as a titan sized serpent. Its said that every year Leuth demands a sacrifice of one thousand skulls, which is collected by going on massive hunts for prey and sacrifices. Daily offers of blood are common ways to pray to Leuth, and skinning the bodies of your defeated foes alive or dead is a sign of offering praise to Leuth. It's a very common sight to see Yahthallid decorate their armor in the bones or skin of their fallen enemies. Relations Feel free to add your own article. Technology The Yahthallid being a young species have only advanced so far. They have gained the ability to explore the Galaxy and their surrounding area. Some Yahthallid are known however to carry advanced pieces of technology that surpasses that of the Imperium, though these Yahthallid are rare and it's clear they can't produce these advanced pieces of technology by themselves. Weaponry The Yahthallid make use of ballistic weapons that fire the average ceramic caseless projectiles. Yahtahllid ballistic weapons are commonly made of synmetal which allow a faster fire rate and better reliability. Like all ballistic weapons, Yahtallid ballistics can be outfitted with numerous types of ammunition allowing Yahthallid Warriors to be highly variable. Some examples of ammunition include exploding rounds, armor piercing, incendiary rounds, and many other types. Screamer Rifle The Screamer Rifle is the standard issue weaponry for Yahthallid Warriors. The Screamer Rifle has average accuracy and range, but has a high fire rate with a large clip of fifty rounds. The Screamer Rifle's ammunition can range from any of the ammunition types that the Yahthallid have. The most commonly used ammunition is hollow point. Screecher Rifle The Screecher Rifle is the standard issue marksman weapon for Yahthallid Marksman. The Screecher Rifle, called so because of the screeching sound it makes after every shot, is a high powered ballistic weapon. It has a long range, low fire rate, and high accuracy. With a small clip of only ten, the Screecher Rifle is meant for every shot counting. It's ammunition is meant solely to be armor piercing, allowing it to pierce even power armor if used correctly. Ravager Gun The Ravager Gun is one of two close quarter weapons used by Yahthallid Warriors. The Ravager Gun is a weapon that fires projectiles that split mid-air and separate. The Ravager Gun is meant purely for close quarters, has good accuracy while in close quarters, and an average fire rate. The Ravager Gun carries ten shells in the clip, and commonly uses incendiary ammo. Wailer Rifle The Wailer Rife is a one of two close quarter weapons used by Yahthallid Warriors. The Wailer Rifle is a weapon that fires far more rapidly then the average Screamer Rifle. The Wailer Rifle's max effective range is medium range, but it works best in close quarters. The Wailer Rifle makes use of either hollow point ammunition or armor piercing ammunition. Wailer Rifles commonly have duel ammo clips installed allowing them to carry a max of sixty rounds. Howler Gun The Howler Gun is the standard issue suppression weapon used by Yahthallid Warriors. The Howler Gun has an effective range of medium to long range and can fire over a hundred rounds per second. The Howler Gun either makes use of large ammo boxs or ammo clips. Howler Guns like the Screamer Rifle can make use of any ammunition the user desires. However because of it's large size, it's one of the less favored weapons. Screamer Cannon The Screamer Cannon is the standard anti-armor weapon for the Yahthallid Warrior. The Screamer Cannon has the longest range of all infantry used Screamer Weapons and the most power. While it's accuracy and fire rate are average, the sheer power of the Screamer Cannon allows it to rip through even heavy vehicle armor with just basic shells. It's size however makes them unfavorable by Yahthallid Warriors. Armor The Yahthallid unlike many races believe that agility and speed matters more then durability and protection. Their armor consists of little more then a flexible light weight bodysuit, similar in design to the Kaballite Warriors of the Dark Eldar. Because of their biological need to be able to withstand quickly changing pressure, Yahthallid Warrior Suits aren't pressurized. The helmet of these body suits are usually two pieces, the jaw piece and the upper part of the helmet, the helmet makes use of this strange design to allow Yahthallids to use their deadly bite while still being fully armored. Voidcraft Voidcraft are the only known Yahthallid Vehicles. Fleets of Yathallid Voidcraft are known as Shoals. Most Yahthallid Voidcraft take the form of Terran Squids. Screamer Jet The screamer jet is the smallest form of ship in the Yahthallid Shoal. Rippers are effective in both strafing ground targets and shooting down enemy craft. Screamers are armed with twin screamer rifles capable of firing at extremely high rates for taking out light craft and ground troops and a light screamer cannon for destroying larger targets but at the cost that it can only be fired once about every thirty seconds. Screamer Jets are lightly armored for interceptors and rely on their speed and firepower to be efficient. Shriek Bomber The larger cousin of the Screamer Jet, Shriek Bombers are craft designed in striking enemy ships and heavy ground attack. Shriek Bombers are equipped with a range of armaments for taking out different types of enemies, the standard issue armament is multiple screamer batteries and a screamer cannon turret located on the underside of the craft, Shriek Bombers like their smaller cousins rely on their speed and agility to stay alive. Wailer Transport The largest craft capable of both space and atmospheric travel, Wailer Transports are used for deploying sizable amounts of Yahthallids forces. Armed with multiple screamer batteries and a good number of screamer cannons, Wailer Transports are very deadly. Wailer Transports commonly use a less advanced version of the FTL Drive to turn themselves intangible to material realm attacks. Wailer Transports commonly carry huge amounts of Yathallid Warriors. Unit List Coming soon. History Coming soon. Quotes About Feel free to add your own quotes. Category:Xenos Species Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Vernichtung